A VAMPIRE'S MEMOIRS
by Cherry Blossom Ichigo Girl
Summary: People of realm 9 have always believed Vampires were a thing of the past and that they’ve gone extinct. They’ve always miss understood the Vampire race; but that was in till a Spunky pinked haired teenage chick proves them wrong! CHAA!


**A VAMPIRES MEMOIRS**

(A/N: Ello! Mates!!! Hope you enjoy my first ever Naruto Shippuuden story! Well this really isn't my first fanfic but I think this one is better than the other ones I've written. Anyways since I am an amateur at this I strongly recommend constructive criticism. OH! And please do read and review ^_^)

Disclaimer: No I do not own nor will I ever own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden!!! Nor do I own Vampire Knight, Gauken Alice or Shugo Chara.

Summary: People of realm 9 have always believed Vampires were a thing of the past and that they've gone extinct. They've always miss understood the Vampire race; but that was in till a Spunky pinked haired teenage chick proves them wrong!!!!! CHAA!!!!

Revealing Ourselves 

A pinked haired beauty stood outside of her bedroom on the balcony with the full moon illuminating her pink luscious locks. The wind swayed with her hair as she sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"I see your still thinking about tomorrow", Kaname said as he leaned against the balcony with his sister.

Kaname was Sakura oldest brother of her cursed family of boys. Sakura had always believed that her family was cursed boys since she was the only miracle girl child sent from paradise above heaven. (A/N: I know most of you are wondering what I mean paradise above heaven but you'll see later on in the story!! ^_^)

"Of course I am, I mean are we Vampires really ready to rejoice are selves with realm 9 again, the last time our people did that our casualties hit the roof", Sakura said banging her head against the railing.

"Well Sakura the Vampire Princes are ready for it, the Vampire generals are ready for it, our family is ready for and think you should------"

"NOOO!!! Kaname I don't want to be ready for it okay…….we---we", Sakura voice soon began to crack in moans of grief.

Kaname looked at his young sister with sadden eyes. He knew Sakura all too well to not know what she was crying about. A few years had gone by since the death of their Uncle Lazlo and Sakura hadn't fully recovered for it. Although a few years for a Vampire is almost like decades going by. But Sakura still had Uncle Lazlo fresh in her mind, the way he smiled, the way he walked. Kaname knew how much she missed their Uncle and he was for sure of it.

"Shhhh…….Sakura it's okay, he's gone to a much better place now…..where there's no more suffering and all peace", Kaname said while cradling Sakura in his arms.

"I know that Kaname…but every time you tell me that I feel a little better about it but then I remember again what his face looked like when he fell to his death", Sakura looked into her brother's reddish brownish eyes. And she knew everything would be alright. (A/N: I have no idea what kind of color eyes Kaname really has……I know their kind of red but also so brown. So if anyone knows the real color of his eyes plz tell me.)

Kaname and Sakura stood like that in each other's arms for about an hour before they decided to retire for the night to their rooms. Sakura laid there in the Queen Size lavender sheeted bed. Her emerald orbs stared out into distance of her balcony as though looking for her lost Uncle. After a while Sakura beautiful emerald orbs closed slowly.

Next…….Morning 

BANG!!! BANG!!! BANG!!!

Sakura emerald eyes shot open quickly at the sound of the first bang. She knew exactly who was making the banging noise with thier mother's big pots! The one and only prankster of her boy infested family besides her mother…."ICHIRU!!!" Sakura practically echoed

"Hm", Said her third oldest brother. As Ichiru stuck his medium sized head into Sakura Master sized bedroom. Ichiru put his hands to his ears and took out the ear plugs

"Ichiru you loser why is it that every time I decided to sleep in late you always find some retarded way to wake me up"

"Says the girl with the pink fuzz ball for hair that looks like cotton candy", Ichiru snicker at the look of his sister's hair.

"Right says the old man with the white hair"

"Shut up forehead girl", Ichiru smirked for one thing he knew that was sensitive topic for Sakura

"ICHIRU!!!" Sakura yelled while throwing a pillow in his direction, which she missed.

"Why do you always call my name and you never me……." Ichiru's voice began to fade down the hall as he went along the hallway.

Sakura got herself tangled for her lavender scented sheets and closed her bedroom door. Sakura room was pretty complex well at least from her prospective. Sakura room consisted of a white marbled dresser and an armoire to go with it, a desktop with her laptop on it, and a few pictures of green day and all American rejects and other rock artists. Both armoire and dresser had a couple of Sakura's hair care products and hair accessories, along with her I Phone, IPod, and pictures of past friends from around the world. But throughout all those past friends Sakura never really had any true friend's best friends.

Sakura got her cloths set out on her bed and hopped right into the shower.

**(Sakura's POV)**

"I don'tunderstand why I have to be the one who to reveal to realm 9 that we Vampires still exist ", Sakura thought to herself has she began to wash her hair from its frizz.

**(Sakura's POV) Ended**

Sakura came out of the bathroom with a baby blue robe wrapped around her body. If you look at Sakura's back you could see her long silky pink hair was down to her butt. Sakura quickly went into her marble white dresser and got out some red undergarments to wear. She quickly put them on and put on the cloths she set out for herself. This consisted of a punk rock black t-shirt with the words "PINK" streaming down the black t-shirt and with a pink mini dog necklace to go with it, and she wore black leggings and pink all star sneakers.

"SAKURA!!!" yelled Sakura mother from down stairs

"Coming Okaa-san"

Sakura quickly wrapped her hair in her usual bun to the side of her. Yeah yea Sakura knew this was not a normal hair style for people her age but hey she was born with pink hair, what made you think that anything about her was normal.

Sakura was taught by her mother and her past grandmothers that it was important for woman in her family to have a thing sacred to them. For example Sakura's mother Amu Haruno before she got married Sakura's father Kukai Kuran or even met him. Amu vowed…(A/N: This is a Neji+Sakura fanfic but their pairing comes later on in the story.) to keep her hair up in a bun to the side in, still she was for sure she would find the man of her dreams or her true love. And as soon as that faithful day came of her mother's wedding , Amu bright color pink hair was down to her feet flowing behind her with her wedding dress in tow.

Sakura remembered her father telling her that her mother looked more beautiful than ever. He said it was like falling in love with her mother all over again. So that's exactly why Sakura wears her hair in a bun because of her parents love. Sakura was quickly shaken from her thoughts when her bedroom door was opened.

"Eh! Pinky stop the day dreaming and get your butt down stairs", this was said by Sakura second oldest brother Zero.

"Says the guy with the white colored hair", Sakura smirked at her brother as she got her backpack/purse ready for her new school.

"So…do you know what school I'm going to?"

Zero raised his eyebrows at this question.

"Why do you suppose that I know the answer to your question?"

"Oh! Please Zero! you Kaname, and Ichiru always know everything, while I know exactly nothing and I'm only 3 years younger than you guys!"

Soon the two siblings were walking down the stairs together to the kitchen.

"Well even if I knew the answer to your question the answer would be Seiyo Kurai Academy"

"Well isn't that a very interesting name"

The sibs finally made it down stairs only to be greeted by their mother.(A/N: Most of you who have watched Shugo Chara should know that Amu has pink hair also so that's why I chose her as Sakura's mother.)

"Sakura and Zero hurry up!"

"Okay Okaa-san" they said in unison.

The two quickly followed their mother to their SUV and hopped right and began driving off to Seiyo Kurai Academy

As soon as they got to the school Zero, Sakura, and Amu were escorted by Sakura's Okaa-san sister Tsunade-sama.

"OH! my gosh it's so great to see you guys again….what it's been like decades since I've the family Amu", Tsunade talked really fast as she escorted them to the auditorium.

"Oh Amu you do not know how happy I am that the Vampire race finally gave realm 9 a second chance…….um after what happened with Lazlo and all", Tsunade had totally forgotten that was a sensitive topic for Sakura. She reminded herself to stop drinking sake early in the morning, it messed with her brain to much.

The four of them walked quietly in silence. They turned a few more corners and there they were at the auditorium.

"Okay Sakura do you have your speech to present the whole Vampire race" Sakura mother said while she connected her forehead with Sakura's.

"Well Okaa-san when you say like that you make feel more nervous than I did this morning"

"Awww pinkster I'm just trying to look out for you"

"I know Okaa-san, but I'll look at you when I need your help with my speech"

"You know I could have sworn you two were sister if I wasn't Amu sister", Tsunade said with a small smile as she tried to lift the mood.

"May the luck of the Vampire's be with you ojo-san", said Zero, Amu, and Tsunade unison along with small bow.

Sakura returned the bow and entered the auditorium through the backstage. She went through a couple of red curtains and was now standing on the stage right in front of the podium along with her father, Kaname, Zero, and Ichiru.

"Wait a minute how did Zero…..", Sakura just shook her head and Looked straight into the and put her mouth close enough to the mic. Sakura could see that her audience was more of parents, teachers, and adults. Not much of a high school audience if you put it that way.

And Sakura soon began her speech.

"I know most of you wonder why you are at this assembling and wondering why it was assembled.

"Well I shall give you your answer real soon but first we have to get something straight here."

"You people are even lucky my people want even come back to realm 9 happened 20 years ago." "I swear if you people start another unnecessary war with realm 10 again we will most certainly won't have your back. "

"Now to get back to your answer the Vampire race has decided to rejoin realm 9 and has signed------"

Sakura was immediately cut off by a man shouting out to her in the crowed.

"Who says realm 9 even needs Vampires back…you guys are just a bunch of blood sucking, creature slaying----."

That person was immediately cut by Sakura's loud booming voice

"Wait hold up what even gives you the right to discriminate against Vampires when you didn't even give us a chance but----."

Once again Sakura was cut off by the same man's voice from before.

"Well pinky for a matter of fact I did know a Vampire and you know what he was as evil as the devil, he….slaughtered ….. My whole entire……..FAMILY!!!, the man was now looking straight into Sakura eyes. Orange met Emerald with sadness.

But sadly Sakura felt no sympathy, no pity, or feelings for this pitiful man. She just looked down on him with cold icy eyes.

"But first tell me oji-san what exactly did this Vampire look like?" Sakura asked pointing her razor sharp index finger at the man.

The man kept his eye contact with Sakura. Stood up straight and wiped away his fallen tears. In hopes that she could help him in anyway.

"Um…..well the vampire that I speak of was kind of a purplish color with really deep red lips", the man looked at Sakura with an intense look.

"Mhmm…..sounds like our old cousins that split from Vampire race over 600 years ago", Sakura looked over to her father for consent to tell about their old cousins from way back then. He nodded.

Sakura nodded back and turned back to her rather silent audience.

" Let's get this correct first those "purplish skinned deep red lipped" Vampires really are Vampires but they have split for the Vampire race and now call themselves the Vampimze's. So since they drink a lot more blood then we normal Vampire's do their skin is either really purplish or a faint purplish. So if you see their kind please do report it to Tsunade-sama, my family, or to me. And by the way my name is Sakura Kuran"

"So…miss Sakura you mean the man who slaughtered my family wasn't a part of the Vampire race anymore"

"Yes that's correct"

"Well I'm sorry for the discrimination early on", the man now looked at Sakura with forgiveness.

"Well I am too sorry for your lost sir"

Sakura nodded to man to show him that she respected him.

"But may I need to remind you we Vampire's are not evil….just because we have a very rather exotic appetite does not mean we are evil…..we just do it to fill our rumbling bellies. Now any questions??", Sakura raised her pink eyebrows to show she was listening.

A purple head woman came close to the stage to get a closer look at Sakura."Ah! Yes Miss. Kuran I do!"

Sakura looked down at the woman with smile. But her eyes were cold. "Mhmm…go head madam"

"Well I was wondering how exactly do Vampire's um…..feed? Um…do they feed by the neck or……."

"Well to answer your question miss in more details then needed……we Vampire's do not have fangs and instead we use are long sharp nails to cut are victims slightly on the legs or arms. A vampires nails could almost rip through about almost anything with soft flesh or just slightly hard flesh. To answer your second question we do not exactly feed from the neck because it tends to kill the victim.

Sakura father leaned forward to her ear and told her "This all they need to know for now, end the speech now!"

Sakura nodded and turned back to the audience.

"Sorry but…. this will be the end of my speech if you have any further question please do ask Tsunade-sama"

As soon as Sakura stepped down from the podium people began shouting out questions and statements. Sakura grabbed her backpack/purse and followed her father and siblings down and out of the auditorium.

There stood Sakura's mother and Auntie Tsunade with open arms

"Awww pinkster that was a great speech you made….I'm so proud of you", Sakura mother stated as she smothered Sakura with hugs and kisses"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ah! Yes Sakura very good speech indeed I say…well I guess I've got answer some questions ja ne!", and Tsunade-sama was gone in a flash into the auditorium.

"Well if you ask me I think Sakura-onesan started her speech off in a very demanding way", this was said by Sakura's 1st youngest raven haired brother Natsume-kun.

"Well no one asked you Natsume-baka head"

Sakura frowned at her brother and gave him knuckle head to his head. Natsume just whined for Sakura to stop it.

"I think Sakura-onesan did really well and started off powerfully", this time this was said by Sakura youngest blond headed brother Ruka-kun who always carried a white little bunny in his arms.

"Awww domo arigato Ruka-kun", Sakura said while kissing and hugging her youngest bro.

"You're such a kiss butt Ruka-loser"

Natsume face was flushed with jealously.

**(Natsume POV)**

"Why does he also get the hugs and the kisses what a kiss butt jerk…..stupid Ruka-fag" .

**(POV Ended)**

"Natsume!", Kukai yelled at his son. Kukai knew that he really didn't mean what he said or so that's what he thought of his son.

"Sorry Ruka I didn't mean anything thing I said", Natsume rolled his eyes.

Sakura smiled at her family's antics. Maybe coming back to realm 9 once a again and out of the shadows once also again would be a good for her family's happiness. Sakura just hoped that they would continue smiling or all of Hades would break lose.

(A/N: Hey this is the end of this chapter…but tell me how you like it so far and please review…..oh! don't forget I do recommend constructive criticism. JA NE! JA MATA!)


End file.
